Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{3}{5} \times 5\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{28}{5} \times \dfrac{28}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{28 \times 28}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{784}{25}$ $ = 31 \dfrac{9}{25}$